


Bois occulte

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Qui a dit qu'il fallait avoir des pattes pour pouvoir être secouriste? Pomdepik nous a prouvés le contraire, malgré les difficultés sur sa route...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Bois occulte

Pomdepik avait connu des heures difficiles au mont glacial.  
Il avait été picoré par les tyltons à de nombreuses reprises.  
Il avait dû supporter la grêle locale, et les tempêtes de sable provoquées par les ymphects.  
Il ne s’était pas passé une journée sans qu’il prie pour évoluer au plus tôt, afin d’être plus fort, de pouvoir éviter toutes ces contraintes.  
C’est pourquoi, lorsqu’il avait rencontré l’équipe Konda, il y avait vu une chance de quitter ce lieu.  
Bien sûr, il ne se voyait pas devenir l’un de leurs compagnons d’arme: comment porter secours aux pokémons dans des donjons lorsqu’on n’a pas de pieds, ou de talent en lévitation ?

Et pourtant… on lui avait proposé de devenir membre de l’équipe.

Il avait déménagé au bois occulte. Il y vivait avec Mimitoss, Mimigal et Ningale. Tous les trois lui avaient fait bon accueil. Cependant, la question essentielle n’avait toujours pas de réponse.

Comment se rendre dans un donjon lorsqu’on n’a pas de pattes ?  
Comment participer aux activités sociales de l’équipe en étant immobile ?

Le travail d’équipe était la clé.  
Il permettait de passer au-delà de bien des handicaps.

Par exemple, Ningale était pratiquement aveugle dès lors qu’il était exposé à la lumière du soleil. Son mode de vie l’avait tant habitué à l’obscurité qu’il était complètement déstabilisé à chaque fois qu’il sortait en plein jour. 

Non seulement on lui avait remis une paire de rayons X, afin qu’il distingue corps et obstacles sur sa route, mais ses alliés étaient ses yeux durant les missions. En particulier des pokémons à la vue perçante tels que Mimitoss. Ainsi, l’équipe pouvait profiter de ses talents pour creuser et taillader sans que cela ne le mette en danger.

Pour Pomdepik, c’était Mimigal qui avait trouvé la solution.

Elle avait pris l’habitude de tisser des fils, auxquels elle se reliait, ainsi que Pomdepik. De la sorte, elle pouvait le tracter. Dès lors, plus de problème pour le déplacer !

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des accidents, la technique n’avait pas été tout de suite au point. Il était arrivé que le fil casse sans crier gare. Ou encore que Pomdepik ne se cogne, et n’explose. Heureusement, il y avait toujours eu plus de peur que de mal. Et avec le temps, le duo avait trouvé son équilibre.

Mais sa contribution ne s’était pas arrêtée là: le système de fils avait permis à Pomdepik de prendre part à diverses activités avec ses camarades, les jours de repos: parties de cache-cache (durant lesquelles sa carapace d’écorce se révélait bien utile), balançoire… enfin, il avait trouvé sa place.

En fin de compte, le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour qu’il puisse évoluer était passé vite !


End file.
